leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mineko Charat Lucky/Touhou LoL - Toyohime, the Technological Moon-Princess
|date = February 3rd, 2013 |health = 60 |attack = 40 |spells = 70 |difficulty = 70 |hp = 400 (+78) |mana = 240 (+37) |damage = 48 (+3) |range = 525 |armor = 10 (+3.3) |magicresist = 30 |attackspeed = 0.579 (+3%) |healthregen = 6.25 (+ 0.5) |manaregen = 6.4 (+0.5) |speed = 340 }}Toyohime, the Technological Moon-Princess is a custom Touhou champion in League of Legends. Abilities Toyohime flings her fan forwards like a boomerang, dealing minor magic damage that reduces by 10% per consecutive enemy, down to a minimum of 40% total magic damage. The fan explodes the moment it starts to turn, dealing magic damage in an area to affected enemies. |leveling= 1500 250 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 800 }} Toyohime flings a capture net made of Femtofiber at a target direction, netting the first enemy unit it hits. The snare's duration is unaffected by tenacity. While the leash is not broken, Toyohime gains a percentage of the target's armor and magic resistance until the snare duration ends. |leveling= 1700 1200 |cooldown= |cost= 90 |costtype= mana |range= 950 }} Toyohime fires a delayed particle laser from space, which blasts energy to the target area after 1 second for 3 seconds, dealing magic damage every half second to affected enemies and applies Grievous Wounds. |leveling= 325 |cooldown= 10 |cost= |costtype= mana |range = 700 }} Toyohime orders an orbital drop consisting 3 members of her special lunar rabbit army to land randomly on a huge target area. The impact of the drop pods deal initial magic damage to affected enemies. The trio remains on field for 30 seconds before disappearing, and Toyohime can control their movement and physical attacks. Attacks dealt by the squadron apply Proton Collider Effect's field in a 125 radius. |leveling= 500 125 525 Toyohime's Movement Speed |cost= |costtype= mana |cooldown= 140 |range= 1200 }} Notes and Nonsense Toyohime is the older of the Watatsuki sisters. Being the exact opposite of her younger sister 20px Yorihime, who uses the Fantasy side of the moon through summoning the gods to aid her, Toyohime uses the Technology side of the moon with their hyper-modern weaponry. The Watatsuki sisters are successors of 20px Eirin as defenders of the moon, with the elder sister Toyohime as the Connector of the Lunarian Defense Corps. Toyohime's arsenal provides large amounts of area-damage abilities, with a single-target no-damage CC to help her focus on a particular champion if required. *Passive: This passive provides Toyohime supplemental damage coverage with her AoE kit, which only affects enemies who have taken damage, more powerful the lower their HP are. The collider damages the "impure" (taken damage) while it does not affect beings who are "pure" (full health). *Q: A skillshot-to-AoE nuke. Her Fan of Basho(Destruction) works like a boomerang, While travelling it deals little damage. The explosion of the fan instead at turning point is the main source of output. Use it like how you would use . *W: Single target skillshot CC. This net is potent when it hits an enemy champion, as it's duration is not reduced by Tenacity. Toyohime also gains part of the total armor and magic resist of the enemy unit she snared to, allowing her to hold her on in teamfights as long as her thread is not broken. *E: AoE DoT ability. Reduces healing and deals rather high damage combined with Proton Collider Effect. *R: Reinforcement ultimate. Summons 3 of her ALLURE(Augmented-Laser LUnar Rabbits Elite) squadron units to assist her. The 3 ALLURE units crash land on the a target area randomly, which deals initial damage per pod, the units are later controllable by Toyohime with the R button, supplying minor but constant DPS. Theoretical Item Build Quotes ;Upon selection *''"Technology must be properly used."'' ;Attacking *''"Futile attempts."'' *''"None exceeds Lunar magic and tech."'' *''"Those born in the land of impurity should be removed."'' *''"I sense large amounts of corruption."'' *''"Sigh, do I really have to?"'' *''"Being alive is a sin itself."'' *''"Time to shatter."'' *''"Unmatched technology."'' *''"Fan, empowered."'' ;Attacking while 20px ALLURE Squadron is active *'' Altair: "Altair, commencing attack."'' *'' Lumina: "Lumina, target confirmed."'' *'' Reisen: "R-Reisen... complying!"'' ;Movement *''"Being alive is a sin itself."'' *''"Ah fine, I don't have anything else to do anyway."'' *''"Infinite amounts of instances makes up time."'' *''"The moon is full of delicious peaches."'' *''"Simple, yet sophisticated."'' *''"Your orders are clear like the sea."'' *''"My sister keeps taking things seriously..."'' *''"Examining location."'' ;Moving units from 20px ALLURE Squadron *'' Altair: "Altair, moving."'' *'' Lumina: "Lumina, coordinates received."'' *'' Reisen: "Reisen, now to new location."'' ;Taunt *''"One little wave of my fan, and not a single particle of you will be left."'' *''"With our advanced technology, you are hardly worth a quark."'' *''"You will be dissolved soon, therefore you and me should just relax."'' ;Joke *''"Eh? You wanna learn about Femtofiber?"'' *''"Well then, a Femtofiber rope is entwined by 2 Femtofiber ropes, where each Femtofiber rope is entwined by 2 more Femtofiber ropes, this process seemingly continues ad-infinitum until each Femtofiber thread is an atom of Femtofiber thick, which explains it's extreme durability."'' *''"That was hard to understand? You must be dumb."'' ;Joke when an allied 20px Yorihime is nearby *''"You're really too serious, Yorihime."'' ;Upon using 20px ALLURE Squadron *'' Altair: "Augmented laser"'' **'' Lumina: "Lunar rabbits"'' **'' Reisen: "Elite squadron!"'' **'' All: "Descending to the battlefield!"'' *'' Altair: "Altair,"'' **'' Lumina: "Lumina,"'' **'' Reisen: "R-Reisen!"'' **'' All: "Transferring battle control!"'' Quite a few explanations required for some of her technology. Fan of Basho is a mythological fan in Journey to the West (that one novel is based on), capable of destroying anything with a single wave. Toyohime's Fan of Basho is a modern version that assimilates particles instead of just brute force. Femtofiber is exceptionally durable because of its properties being similar to a Klein Bottle, explained on her joke. ALLURE is a double wordplay on Augmented-Laser Lunar Rabbits Elite and the three members Altair, Lumina and Reisen. --Mineko Charat Lucky (talk) 14:24, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Awesome Music Time Watatsuki Spell Card ~ Lunatic Blue Category:Custom champions